


YouTubers 101

by cookiepandaluv



Series: Mikaelsons 101 [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiepandaluv/pseuds/cookiepandaluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble series the Mikaelsons, minus Esther and Mikael, are introduced to new and exciting modern things. (Set in an AU type universe where everything happening in canon doesn't isn't happening. It's a happily little universe where they're all a family and Henrik is alive.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. nigahiga

"What the bloody hell is this?" Rebekah stared at the screen of my laptop confused.

I couldn't help but laugh. "It's a video, Rebekah. The guy calls himself 'nigahiga' and is a famous youtuber known for his humorous and silly videos. His real name is Ryan Higa."

"I think he's hilarious." I grinned at Henrik who was giggling.

"You both like the weirdest things." Rebekah looked at the two of us weirdly, then turned back to the screen. "And how are there so many of him in one place anyway?"

"It's edited that way in a computer. All of those shots had to be recorded separately then put together later on." Henrik grinned as he explained how it worked. He wanted to be the one to tell her in order to show off his new found knowledge.

She leaned in closer. "That's actually quite brilliant. Other than that, there's nothing really entertaining about him."

I frowned as she handed the laptop back to me and left. Looking at Henrik, I saw that he was disappointed as well.

"Guess that one's crossed off the list." Henrik took out my notebook and placed an 'x' next to 'nigahiga'.

I closed the laptop. "Let's hope Freya finds interest tomorrow in what we show her."

Henrik nodded and held his arms out for the laptop. "Can I go on tumblr?"

I laughed and handed it to him.


	2. Michelle Phan

"Wait, so all she does is show people how to do different styles of makeup, and yet she's famous?" Freya looked at me in disbelief. "That's insane."

"It does sound like it is, yes, but it's pretty interesting to watch and see the different things that can be done." I shrugged as I handed her the laptop.

Freya paused after she took it, then looked between Hernik and me. "Wait, are you two trying to give me a hint about my own makeup?"

Henrik quickly shook his head. "Of course not, sister. We simply thought you might enjoy this."

She gave a small smile. "Fine. I'll watch a few of her videos and tell you what I think. I'll call you both when I'm ready.

"Great!" I clapped my hands and turned to Henrik. "Wanna go to Starbucks then Buffalo Wild Wings?"

"Sure, but that's Buffalo Wild Wings. Starbucks I know, but not that one."

"It's a chicken wing place. You'll love it." With that, we both left Freya alone.

* * *

"Freya, we're back!" I saw her jump from her spot on her bed in her room.

She turned around and grinned at Henrik and me. "You both are amazing."

"I know." Henrik grinned.

I laughed at him, but focused my attention mainly on Freya. "Why are we amazing?"

"Because this is brilliant! I've been inspired by this 'Michelle Phan'. I want to start my own makeup channel now! I could even used styles inspired by the centuries I have lived in! I need to go buy everything now." Excited, Freya quickly ran out of her room and the house.

"Well, that went better than last time." I looked at Henrik with my eyes wide in amusement as he said this.


	3. PewDiePie

"What in the world did you do to Freya?" A very confused Kol currently stood in front of me.

I furrowed your eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"All she does is sit in her room in front of a camera and takes to herself while putting on makeup, only to take it right off afterwards!" I laughed after he finished talking.

After I was finished, I began to explain. "I showed her a girl on YouTube who makes videos of herself doing different makeup styles. She felt inspired once she learned how famous the girl got, she decided she wanted to try too. It also helped to know that if you become famous enough you get paid."

"So, people make videos of themselves putting on makeup and they become famous?" Kol stared at me in disbelief.

I shrugged. "Pretty much. Though, not just makeup."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "What else."

I took out my phone and pulled up YouTube. "This is PewDiePie. He's a guy from Sweden that got super famous off of recording himself play all sorts of games."

He took my phone with the hand not placed around me and began watching the videos. I watched with him since he hadn't let me go, and I had nothing else to do. Plus, he was warm.

* * *

Almost two hours later, the both of us were still in the same position as before, and I was way passed annoyed and tired. My body was aching, and I desperately wanted to move.

"Kol." I glared at him as he ignored me, so I leaned in closer to his ear and yelled, "Kol!"

He paused the video and turned to look at me. "What is it, darling?"

"If you're going to just stand here even longer, can you actually let me go now? I've been trying to move for a while now." I pouted up at him.

He smirked. "Actually, I'm quite comfortable, so no."

I looked at him in disbelief as he went back to ignoring me. Hearing someone chuckle, my eyes turned to see Henrik recording everything. I glared at him as he ignored my struggle as well.


	4. jacksepticeye

"He's on some type of drugs. I just know it." I laughed as I look at Klaus' face and heard his response to what I was showing him.

Grinning, Henrik spoke up as I still hadn't caught my breath from laughing. "I highly doubt that Nik. Some humans are just more... energized than others."

"It's just not natural for him to be this excited about recording himself playing some silly game." Klaus rolled his eyes with a small chuckle and stopped the video. "I think we're done here for the day."

"Oh, boo." I pouted as he walked away.

"Well, that definitely didn't go anywhere." Henrik started writing in the notebook. "At least we recorded his reactions."

We both grinned at each other, and we rush to watch what was recorded.

* * *

Somewhere in another room, Klaus glared at the wall in annoyance as he heard the both of us continuously laughing and re-watching the recording.


	5. Todrick Hall

“I don’t think we’ll be getting much of a positive response out of this one.” Henrik looked at me in confusion from where he was sitting on the couch.

I smiled. “It won’t. It’s the reactions in general that I’m looking to capture. It’ll be great blackmail material.”

He blinked. “You spend way too much time around my family.”

I gave him a look that read, ‘obviously’, before smiling widely as Elijah walked into the room.

“Just the person we were talking about!” Elijah looked at the both of us wearily.

Finally, he sighed and sat down between both Henrik and me. “What is it this time.”

I couldn't help but grinned in excitement. “It’s a YouTuber names Todrick Hall. He’s hilarious.”

He sighed again as Henrick placed the laptop in front of him.

* * *

 

A few hours later, I had my face shoved into one of the couch pillows, as I tried to smother the sound of my laughter. Though I couldn’t see, I could hear Henrik not even bothering to hide his amusement.

The two of us couldn’t help ourselves once the emotions on Elijah’s face began to change from interest and amusement to slight horror. While he found some videos amusing, some were just too much and too modern for the 1000 year of gentleman.

I was just glad that all of it had been recorded.


	6. sWooZie

"This is actually… interesting." Finn was surprised as he watched the videos Henrik and I were showing him. "Who makes these? Maybe I'll look up more the the phone Klaus gave me."

I high fived Henrik. "It's a guy names sWooZie. I think his real name is Adande? I can't exactly remember actually."

"Yes." Finn then started to ignore the both of us as he watched on.

Seeing as nothing interesting was happening, I frowned and left him alone. Hearing footsteps behind me, I saw that Henrik was following me, just as disappointed.

"Well that was a bust." He grumbled.

I shrugged. "At least he was interested, I guess."

"Yeah." We both sighed.


	7. Smosh

“Hey, what’s Smosh?” I looked at Henrik to see him looking at my notebook, specifically where I had written down what things I was going to show him and his siblings.

“Oh, I forgot that I had planned to show you them.” I opened up YouTube on his laptop since Finn still had mine. “Basically these two guys just make a whole bunch of humorous videos. My favorites are the Assassin’s Creed ones.”

“Oh, so they’re like the people that we’ve been showing my siblings.”

“In a way, yes.” I shrugged and passed the laptop to him. “Here, watch.”

* * *

After one last Smosh video, Henrik was staring at the screen intently. Then, he grabbed my notebook and furiously began writing.

I blinked in confusion. “What are you writing?”

“Ideas.” He paused to grin up at me. “We have to make some videos like this!”

I smiled. “It would be fun.”

His grin grew even wider. “Exactly! Especially since everyone can go all out and use any of their abilities. We could just say everything is special effects.”

“That’s,” My eyebrows raised in surprise. “That’s perfect actually.”

With an excited shout, Henrik ran while screaming out everyone’s names as loud as possible in order to tell them about his brilliant idea.


End file.
